Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of access terminals adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple access terminals share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
In any wireless communication system, power consumption at the battery-powered mobile device is one of the most important characteristics for improving user experience, and substantial resources continue to be deployed in the art to reduce power consumption and increase usable life of the mobile devices. For example, because power amplifiers and associated circuitry are relatively energy intensive components of a mobile device, optimization of radio usage can be one of the most fruitful efforts in terms of addressing power consumption issues and network interference.